Comprensión
by Chibi Rukia
Summary: Definitivamente, Levi le había caído bien. Lily se preguntó si sería capaz de relacionarla un poco más con el idiota de Gazille para tenerla cerca más a menudo y poder tener una charla decente de vez en cuando...


**_N/A:_**_ Teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de tiempo que llevo siguiendo el fandom de Fairy Tail, se me hace extraño no haber subido todavía ninguno de los fics que he escrito sobre la serie, así que aquí estoy para poner remedio a la situación. Este en concreto es cortito, y sinceramente es uno de los que más me gusta, porque salen dos de mis tres personajes preferidos de la serie: Levi y Lily, y me apeteció plasmar lo que yo creo que podría ser la relación entre estos dos, porque santa y bendita paciencia que va a tener Lily para aguantar al cazurro de Gazille; ¿y quién mejor que la pequeña y adorable Levi para pasar sus ratos de relax? Además, cuando Gazille y Levi sean pareja oficial - que lo serán, por mis castas que lo serán, Mashima xD - pasarán mucho rato juntos también así que... vamos acelerando las cosas (risa malvada) - Que por cierto, hay una leve mención GazilleLevi por ahí... -_

_Coñas fuera, siempre me ha parecido que cuando estos dos empiecen a hablar, se llevarán muy bien. Y así lo dejo constatado aquí. No creo que tenga continuación ni nada por el estilo, pero puede que algún día me dé por hacer uno largo. ¿Quién sabe?_

_Aviso que tiene _**spoilers **_de la saga de la última saga del manga, aunque la verdad es que no son demasiados. Igualmente se avisa._

_Espero que os guste y esas cosas varias =)_

_¡Un beso!_

**Disclaimer: **_Fairy Tail y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, si no que pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Si fuesen míos, os aseguro que Lisanna no habría salido de Edoras; y no, no tengo nada en contra de la criatura, pero me pareció que se lo sacó tantísimo de la manga..._

* * *

><p>Panther Lily nunca se había considerado especialmente cabezota. Más bien se trataba de alguien inflexible y que llevaba las órdenes a rajatabla. Incluso se podía decir que era todo un experto a la hora de tratar con personas exasperantes, porque solía hacerlas abandonar en sus empeños en un margen de tiempo relativamente pequeño. Claro que su apariencia grande y su mirada severa eran más que suficientes para hacer que la mayoría de los humanos saliesen huyendo.<p>

El día en que Panther Lily conoció a Gazille Redfox, supo que se había topado con el único humano al que su presencia le importaba más bien poco. Lo que no pudo discernir, en el momento de su enfrentamiento, era si se había topado con alguien muy cabezota, muy idiota, o ambas cosas. Sólo tuvo muy claro que, fuese lo que fuese – un cabezota, un idiota, o ambas cosas – era uno digno de su admiración. Fuerte, poderoso y con las ideas muy claras. Quizás por eso había accedido a unirse a él.

Sin embargo, el día en que Panther Lily descubrió que Gazille Redfox podía sacarle de sus casillas, se dio cuenta de que, en realidad, era tan cabezota como él. Y no supo si debía gustarle aquella idea o no. No supo, realmente, qué hacer. ¿Debía seguir discutiendo? ¿Debía adoptar su verdadera forma y noquearle para que le dejase en paz? ¿O debía, simplemente, darse la vuelta y abandonar el recinto dejándole con la palabra en la boca?

Al final, había optado por lo último.

Era él quién había cedido, en cierto modo, a la testarudez de su compañero, y quién había terminado yéndose del lugar en el que estaban para poder pensar con claridad y no mandarle al garete de un golpe en el mentón. Un golpe que, sin lugar a dudas, a su parecer, se merecía. Por eso pensaba estar dando vueltas por la ciudad de Magnolia hasta que los humos se le calmasen, ya que era **muy** consciente de que al regresar, el dragon slayer estaría esperándole con pretensiones de que hiciese lo que **él** quería y que mandase a paseo sus propios deseos.

Si todos los magos de Earthland eran así de intransigentes y egocéntricos, quizás no había hecho tan bien como pensaba yendo detrás de ellos.

Suspiró pesadamente y continuó su caminata con la cabeza gacha, ignorando por completo a los niños pequeños que se detenían a mirarle y le señalaban con el dedo, diciéndoles a sus madres que querían un animalito como él para mascota. Se llevó las patas a los bolsillos de su pantaloncito y le dio una patada a una roca. Quizás Gazille también le veía como un simple animalito de compañía y por eso se había enfadado cuando él había intentado decidir por su propia cuenta. ¡Y con algo tan estúpido! Hastiado, estuvo caminando hasta que salió a las afueras de la ciudad, y cuando se quiso dar cuenta estaba frente a un enorme caserón de varias plantas que olía indiscutiblemente a chica.

Alzó el rostro y enarcó una ceja. El aroma de Erza Scarlet también rondaba el ambiente, como el de las otras magas que había en el gremio. Había uno, sin embargo, que resaltaba especialmente, porque andaba separado del resto. Llevado por su curiosidad y por la textura suave y dulce de aquel olor, se dejó guiar, terminando justo frente a un árbol que estaba a la izquierda del edificio. A sus pies estaba sentada una jovencita que reconoció rápidamente, no sólo por formar parte del grupo de Fairy Tail, sino porque se trataba de esa jovencita a la que Gazille había decidido acompañar en sus pruebas para rango S. Estaba tremendamente enfrascada en la lectura de un libro que perfectamente podía haber sido el doble que ella, pero aquello no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo. Es más, incluso le gustaba, o eso dejaba ver por la enorme sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro al pasar las páginas.

Anduvo unos pocos pasos hacia ella, no supo muy bien por qué. Quizás se debiese al hecho de que era alguien de apariencia amable y enternecedora, y necesitaba de la palabra de alguien comprensivo y razonable, y aunque no la conociese de nada, al menos aparentaba serlo. Sólo al menos.

Se detuvo justo frente a ella, y esperó de pie lo necesario hasta que se percató de su presencia. Lo recibió con una sonrisa aún mayor, y sus ojos castaños brillaron, alegres.

—¡Hola! Eras Lily, ¿verdad?

—Sí. Panther Lily. ¿Tú eras…?

—Levi. Levi Mc Garden.

—Hola, Levi. ¿Puedo hacerte compañía?

—¡Claro! – golpeó el suelo a su lado con la mano—. Siéntate aquí conmigo.

El exceed asintió con la cabeza y tomó asiento junto a ella. Pudo distinguir varias fragancias provenientes de ella, entonces. Las propias de una jovencita de su edad, mezcladas con algunos toques frutales y florales provenientes de su pelo. Seguramente por la loción que usaba para lavárselo. Se formaba una mezcla muy alegre y agradable que hacía juego con su forma de vestir y su apariencia dulce.

—¿Lees?

—Sí. — Se quedó un poco sorprendido por la calidez con la que le había respondido, a pesar de lo evidente de la pregunta. Como si realmente no lo fuese—. ¡Me encanta! Debo de haberme leído este libro por lo menos veinte veces, y nunca me canso.

—Vaya, eso habla muy bien de ti. Debes de ser una chica muy culta.

—Yo no lo creo así. Sé un poco de todo, pero no estoy especializada en nada, realmente.

—Eso es bueno, a veces.

—Tú lo has dicho. Pero no siempre. Y créeme que son más las veces en las que no es útil que en las que sí.

—Sin embargo existen. Así que no las descartes.

Se dedicaron una mirada y otra sonrisa, y Lily sintió que se tranquilizaba poco a poco. Sentado con las patas traseras abiertas y las delanteras entre ellas, se dejó caer contra el tronco y cerró los ojos, permitiéndose el lujo de relajarse al lado de Levi. No era nada difícil bajar la guardia a su lado.

—¿Y tú qué haces por aquí, Lily?

La pregunta le hizo separar los párpados y mirarla. La vio dudar acerca de la naturaleza de su pregunta cuando frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, boqueando un par de veces. Pero no dijo nada. Esperó pacientemente a su respuesta.

—Me he peleado con Gazille.

Aquello la apartó por completo de su lectura, y cerró el libro tras marcar la página, dejándolo a un lado.

—¿Por qué?

—Quería que os acompañase por fuerza a la prueba de rango S, a pesar de que sólo puede ser un miembro del gremio por participante. Pero no atendía a razones. Me dijo que yo era su gato y debía obedecerle. — Suspiró—. Me pregunto si no hice mal decidiendo acompañarle.

—No creo que te equivocases, Lily. ¿O es que a caso no te gusta el gremio?

—Es un sitio lleno de gente muy rara y violenta. Pero es extrañamente agradable. Sí… supongo que me gusta…

—¿Entonces? ¿Qué tiene de malo?

—El problema no es el gremio. El problema es él. Gazille.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Cómo que por qué? Porque es egoísta y no atiende a explicaciones. Prácticamente te obligó a hacerle tu compañero, por ejemplo. No es que esté en contra de su decisión ni mucho menos, me pareció loable que se ofreciese. Pero no tuvo en cuenta tus sentimientos. Pues conmigo ha hecho lo mismo. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?

Levi suspiró y le miró con la comprensión escrita en los ojos. Luego, para sorpresa del exceed, la muchacha lo tomó en brazos y se lo puso en el regazo, acariciándole detrás de las orejas. Al principio se sintió algo avergonzado, e incluso hizo ademanes de bajarse, pero ella insistió y terminó por acceder. Demonios, no había podido negarse a aquellos ojos tan grandes y a esa expresión tan comprometida. Y tenía que reconocer que aquellos mimos sentaban de lo más bien; le producían un cosquilleo de lo más agradable por todo el cuerpo. Incluso entrecerró los ojos y empezó a ronronear un poco, arrancándole una sonrisa a la muchacha.

—Gazille es alguien difícil. O eso creo yo. La verdad es que no le comprendo muy bien… La primera vez que nos vimos él era parte de otro gremio y… nos dio una paliza, a mis amigos Jet, Droy y a mí. — Aquello sorprendió mucho a Lily, y giró el rostro, encarándola—. Cuando entró en el gremio le tenía bastante miedo, la verdad. Pero… entonces… hizo algo.

—¿Qué?

—Dejó que Jet y Droy le dieran una paliza sin oponer resistencia, sólo para que le reconociésemos. Y me protegió de un ataque fallido de Luxus. Y ahora quiere acompañarme y ayudarme en esto. ¿Ves lo que quiero decir? — soltó una risilla—. No es alguien en quien pueda leer. Sin embargo no es mala persona, ahora lo sé. He llegado a pensar que si antes nos hacía daño y se creaba una mala fama era porque era lo único que había conocido antes de nosotros. Antes de recibir cariño y apoyo de otras personas. Antes de sentirse **_querido_**por alguien más. Aunque bueno, ignoro si alguien le ha querido antes o no. Tampoco sé nada de su pasado, así que…

—En resumidas cuentas… Confías en una persona a la que, a pesar de todo, no comprendes y de la que no sabes nada

—Así es.

—Uhmph… — se cruzó de brazos, dejándose acariciar todavía por ella—. Pues no lo entiendo… — Levi rió.

—No es fácil de entender. Ni yo misma sé por qué deposito esa confianza en él. Sólo sé… que la tengo. Sé que me ayudará y que me protegerá, aunque sólo sea para compensar el daño que me hizo. Aunque no te negaré que me sorprendió mucho su ofrecimiento. Pero en el fondo lo agradezco. Me ha dado algo de confianza en mí misma, después de todo.

Lily alzó una ceja y se quedó mirándola durante varios segundos.

—¿Qué sucede?

—¿Sientes algo por él?

Levi tardó en reaccionar un poco. Al principio porque nunca se había planteado algo semejante - ¿sentir algo por Gazille? Por Dios… -; pero cuando lo hizo enrojeció hasta las orejas, porque se trataba de una pregunta horriblemente vergonzosa y sin fundamento. ¡Sobre todo sin fundamento!

—¡No! — estaba visiblemente nerviosa y alterada. Incluso había dejado de acariciar a Lily. Eso le hizo sonreír con suficiencia, demostrándole claramente que no le creía—. ¿¡De dónde te sacas eso!?

—Confías ciegamente en una persona que no comprendes, a quien no conoces y que antes te había tratado mal. Si no sientes algo por él, la verdad es que no consigo explicármelo.

—¡Pero… yo! ¡No! ¡No, Lily!

—¿Por qué no? Tú lo has dicho. No es un mal tipo.

—¡Ya! ¡Pero… de ahí a… **eso**! ¡No!

El exceed se echó a reír a carcajada limpia, y Levi tuvo la impresión de que lo había hecho para quedarse con ella.

—Vamos, tranquilízate. No es algo malo.

—No lo es, pero no existe — respondió, con los carrillos hinchados.

—Está bien, está bien. No existe.

—No, no existe.

—No te enfades, Levi. Sólo era una broma. — Si bien toda broma llevaba su parte de verdad.

La muchacha lo observó, y luego retomó las caricias que le había estado dedicando. No hubo pasado demasiado cuando el incidente quedó zanjado, y Lily se había dado el lujo de tumbarse en el regazo de Levi, dejándose mimar un rato por la chica, que había cogido su libro y leía de lado, jugueteando con la piel suave del exceed mientras leía tranquilamente.

—No creo que Gazille no te tenga en cuenta, — dijo pasado un rato —, es sólo que es algo caprichoso e infantil. Dale tiempo y date tiempo. Verás como os acostumbráis el uno al otro.

Lily se acurrucó en sus piernas y asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Puedo quedarme un rato más?

—El que tú quieras. Pero si viene a buscarte y nos ve así, diré que tú viniste a buscarme.

—¿Por qué?

—No quiero que me monte una por haberme llevado a **su** gato.

Lily volvió a sonreír y negó con la cabeza.

—Menudo idiota con el que me he asociado. — Levi rió.

—Podría ser peor.

—¿Podría?

—Seguro que sí.

—¿Por ejemplo?

—Si me das un par de días te lo encuentro.

Definitivamente, aquella muchacha le había caído bien. Se preguntó si sería capaz de relacionarla un poco más con el idiota de su compañero para tenerla cerca más a menudo y poder tener una charla decente de vez en cuando. Aunque en el fondo no estaba muy seguro, porque si Gazille le veía en ese estado, seguramente empezaría con sus estupideces.

Pero aquel cosquilleo era tan agradable…

"_Bueno, quién algo quiere, algo le cuesta…"_


End file.
